Our Perilous School Years
by Mythfreak
Summary: What if Harry had another cousin? Please read, this is my first story. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Our Perilous School Years**

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or related characters. The only things I own are Adrienne Dursley, and any other characters you don't recognize. So please don't sue.

Chapter One

"Harry, Harry, wake up! Wake up!" Adrienne Dursley, or Adi for short, said in a harsh whisper while quietly pounding on the cupboard door, behind which Harry Potter _tried_ to sleep.

"Adi… it's four in the morning. Why are you up, and why are you getting me up two hours before I need to?" came a muffled reply from the other side of the door.

Adi sighed and replied "Harry, it's called being two steps ahead of the enemy. If you get up and do your morning chores now, you can have a few extra minutes to… talk together, or take a walk, or watch a movie or something." There were a few minutes of silence, then the rustling of clothes being put on. Adi unlocked the cupboard and Harry came out, fully dressed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

An hour and thirty minutes later, Adi said "See Harry, done before you know it. Garden weeded, house cleaned, breakfast starting to cook, now we can relax." Adi plopped down on the sofa and motioned for Harry to sit next to her.

Harry looked at Adi with a cautious look and said "Adi, won't Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon be mad if I sit on the couch?'

"Harry, if I want you to sit on the couch with me, Mom and Dad have no choice but to let you. They're big softies. You know that. They bend so easily to Dudley and mine's will. So, come and sit down. Relax. I'll fix breakfast."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Like I said, relax."

Twenty minutes later, Adrienne thought as she cooked breakfast,_ /Crap, only 10 minutes left before everyone wakes up./_ Adi rushed to set the table and while she ran past the living room, she saw Harry sound asleep on the couch with Edward Scissorhands playing on the TV. _/Aww. I would hate to wake him up, but Dad and Mom will be up soon and I need help./_

"Harry wake up. I need your help to set the table." Adi shook Harry as she said this and Harry shot up, almost hitting Adi in the face with his.

"How soon will they be up?"

"About ten minutes. We gotta hurry and set the table, serve breakfast, and get you back in the cupboard."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

"Quick Harry, into the cupboard. I just heard a door open. I'll finish putting breakfast on the table." Harry made his way to the cupboard, trying not to knock into Adi as she scurried around, cleaning the kitchen.

When she was done, she locked the cupboard door, ran up the stairs, opened her door, and dove into her bed. After two or three minutes she heard her mother peak into the room next to hers and then hers. Obviously Petunia saw nothing wrong, and went downstairs to get Harry up.

* * *

Everyone, Adi's name is pronounced Ah-de. I'm sure many of you would be confused with that name, but I just had to use it. I wanted my character to have a non-traditional name. So, please, I need to know if I should continue this story or not. Mythfreak 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only Adi. Thank you, and please don't sue.

Adi quickly flung the covers off herself and headed downstairs. She proceeded to unlock Harry's door and was about to go into the kitchen when the door was flung open by her mother., who looked upset and nauseous. So Adi, who could tell by the expression on her mother's face was most likely to scream for her father, spoke up.

"Hi Mom. Did you see breakfast? I made it myself, and I hope I've done it alright."

"You did this?" Petunia asked, slightly shocked.

"Yep, and I did all of the morning chores. So now we can eat breakfast together for once. You, me, Dad, Dudley, and Harry." Petunia paled at the mention of her nephew, but quickly recovered.

"I'm sure you'd have to ask your father if he can eat with us."

"Fine, but it's not fair that you and dad make Harry do all of the chores and make breakfast. He's not even allowed to eat with us. But since I've taken away his work, Dad has no choice but to let him sit down and eat with us, right?" Petunia sighed, as she knew when she had been beaten, gave in.

"All right. I'll go tell your father. But he's not going to like this." And with that, Petunia went upstairs to wake Vernon(of whom she had no intent of telling of the arrangement) and Dudley. Finally, Harry came out of his room(if you could call it a room).

"Is she gone yet?"

"Yep, she's gone. Why don't you go get the mail while I go get changed?"

"But Adi, it's not here…" Harry couldn't finish his sentence, because just then, the mail pushed it's way through the mail slot. Harry stared at the mail for a minute before staring at Adi as she went up the stairs.

'How does she do that every single time?' Harry wondered. He just shook his head, picked up the mail, and flipped through it see who was getting mail today(because he certainly wasn't). He went into the kitchen and placed the bills at Uncle Vernon's place and a postcard from Aunt Marge at Aunt Petunia's place. Then he was about to place the last two remaining letters at Adi's place when he glanced down and saw that his name was on one of the envelopes. The envelope looked very aged and yellowed, but the ink looked fresh and was the color of an emerald. Harry felt that he shouldn't let the rest of his family see these letters, so he went upstairs to ask Adi what he should do. He walked into her room to see her pull her socks on.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" Adi said as she grabbed her sneakers from the floor.

"Well, I found these letters in the pile by the door, and I really didn't want everyone else to see them. What do you think I should do?"

"We can just leave them up here and look at them after breakfast. No one's gonna come into my room. Ever." After she tied up her sneakers, she took the letters from him and placed them at the top of her bookshelf.

"Now let's go downstairs and eat."

* * *

Well, it was short, and I know it's been a long time, but I've had school and a ton of other things happen. I promise that I'll get the next chapter up sooner than this one! Sorry again.

Mythfreak


End file.
